


Quiero llamar a mi abogado

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Jail, Lemon, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), spideydevil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter desobedece a sus padres, Peter termina en la cárcel.Peter necesita un abogado.





	Quiero llamar a mi abogado

**Author's Note:**

> Es un one-shot que ya tenía rato dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Espero sea de su agrado, es triste que en español no haya mucho de esta pareja.

 

 

                                                                                       

—Al parecer dejaron sólo al nene Stark—Escuchó la voz burlona resonando en el vacío de la sala de interrogatorios, antes que la puerta se cerrara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron molestos, estando seriamente tentado a romper esas esposas y arrojar aquella mesa contra la enorme ventana-espejo frente a él.

Lo había arruinado, pero no pensó que sus padres se fueran a molestar tanto. Le habían “castigado” sin su usual traje, le habían dicho que esa noche no saliera, le habían prohibido intervenir en aquella misión, pero no había hecho caso. Lo que le esperó fue una trampa, había terminado sin traje, sin máscara y siendo arrestado por policías de la ciudad de Nueva York. Para mantener su identidad tuvo que dejarse arrestar, siendo llevado a la jefatura dónde sería interrogado del porque se encontraba en medio de una operación de tráfico de drogas, no sin antes dejarlo hacer una llamada.

“Si eres suficiente maduro para desobedecer a tus padres y tomar tus propias decisiones, eres suficientemente maduro para arreglártelas sin nosotros ahora” Y después el clásico “Bip, bip” de la llamada terminada. Lo que lo llevaba de nuevo a esa sala de interrogatorios.

—Quiero un abogado—Pronunció apenas un policía nuevo entró al cuarto con una carpeta en la mano.

—Llamaré para que te asignen uno—Aceptó el hombre entrado en sus cuarentas, de raza negra y cabello algo canoso.

—No, tengo a mi propio abogado.

—Los abogados de su padre ya fueron contactados, señor Stark. No tiene abogado.

—Dije mío, no de mi padre. ¿Puede llamarlo por mí?

El hombre pareció pensarlo un poco, pero al final había aceptado, permitiendo que el chico le escribiera el número en la orilla de la carpeta, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal al ver el nombre al lado de los números.

 

Sus dedos bailaban sobre la mesa, no creía que su padre le dejara allí por mucho tiempo, pero cómo dijo, quería demostrar que él podría salir de allí por sus propios medios.

—Peter…Stark…Rogers—Sus ojos se alzaron, topándose con la sonrisa autosuficiente del abogado esa que le quedaba tan bien con aquel traje gris de corbata roja—¿Está bien así? ¿O de nuevo te lo cambiaron a Rogers Stark?

—Hola Matt—Saludó desviando la vista, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Me dejaría a solas con mi cliente? —Preguntó Murdock. El policía paseó su mirada por ambos de manera rápida, asintiendo después y dejando la habitación.

El defensor caminó con toda la calma del mundo, tomando asiento junto al chico, dejando su clásico bastón entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Una redada, lugar equivocado, tiempo equivocado.

—¿Por qué estabas de civil?

—Mis padres no querían que interviniera.

—Pero lo hiciste, muy maduro Peter. —el sarcasmo era sutil pero perceptible.

Aquella simple frase le abofeteó de manera limpia, meses atrás al cumplir 19, creyó poder lograrlo… “Conquistar al hombre sin miedo” Matt le tenía loco desde que cumplió los 15 y se puso el manto del hombre araña. Se enamoró de él cómo Daredevil cuando se convirtieron en compañeros vigilantes, se enamoró de él cómo Matt Murdock cuando lo vio discutir con sus padres en las instalaciones de SHIELD.

Pero el otro había descartado sus sentimientos casi al instante llamándolo un “crush infantil”, algo que se iría con el tiempo. Pues bien, habían pasado cuatro años y estaba seguro de que él otro aún podía percibir su corazón acelerado, su completo cuerpo alterado con su simple presencia. Peter había intentado convencerlo de que era una persona madura, no un solo niño berrinchudo, no sólo el niño consentido de Iron Man y el Capitán América. Porque sabía qué aunque Daredevil respetaba a Spiderman, Matt no miraba a Peter. Y justo ahora, con lo que había hecho, dudaba mucho que Murdock cambiara su opinión.

—Creí que me estaban subestimando.

—Es una de tus ideas, que todos te subestimamos.

—¿Tú no lo haces? —Preguntó apenas levantando sus ojos, topándose de nuevo con esa sensual sonrisa, que la última vez le hizo lanzarse a besarlo siendo apartado de inmediato. Habían pasado tres semanas de aquello y ahora al recordarlo de nuevo sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

—Eso no importa ahora—Matt se apoyó un poco más hacía adelante. —Lo que importa es sacarte.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?

—No vine hasta aquí sólo para burlarme de ti. Sabes que no es del todo mi estilo, no contigo.

Peter respiró y asintió despacio, no encontraba palabras.

—¿Cuánto crees que estaré aquí? —aceptó tomar el tema de su estancia allí, evitar su comportamiento de idiota enamorado era lo mejor.

—Aproximadamente…—Matt pareció pensarlo—…unos cinco segundos más—Declaró, levantando su brazo, permitiendo que él policía anterior entrara, quitándole las esposas —Gracias por el tiempo, detective Clemons.

—No es nada abogado, dígale a Jessica que le mando saludos, que se cuide no la quiero ver por aquí, es problemática.

—Se lo diré—Asintió Murdock, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por el joven ex acusado que miraba sorprendiendo a uno y otro.

—Tiempo de irnos Peter—Le alentó con un gesto de cabeza, avanzando hacia la salida.

Peter fue llevado a que recogiera sus cosas, viendo después a Murdock aún allí, esperándole cerca de salida.

—¿De…de.. desde cuando estoy libre? —Preguntó al estar a su lado, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

—Casi desde que llegaste, yo ya me encontraba en la estación por otro caso, tuviste suerte con esto. 

—Entonces… ¿Porqué? —Preguntó mientras salían de la estación, la brisa fresca de las dos de la madrugada agitó el cabello de ambos.

Matt no respondió, caminó a la acera levantando el brazo derecho, esperando por un taxi.

—Estabas esperando que te llamara—Acusó—Sabías que iba a llamarte y quisiste esperar a humillarme, a que lo hiciera. Me mentiste allá adentro. —Reclamó viendo cómo uno de los clásicos vehículos amarillos se paraba al lado de ellos.

Matt abrió la puerta—¿Subes? —Cuestionó ignorando por completo las palabras del muchacho.

El chico abrió y cerró los puños antes de aceptar metiéndose en el auto, sacando entonces su celular mientras el mayor daba las indicaciones al chofer sobre la dirección.

Peter mandó un mensaje a Ned, asegurándole que estaba bien, explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, pues este tenía la tarea de cubrirle sobre cualquier cosa. Su “amigo de la silla” le preguntó si volvería a la casa en ese momento, fue allí donde el castaño se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde iban.

—¿Me llevas con mis padres? —Preguntó notando cómo el mayor parecía ir entretenido, escuchando algo de su móvil.

—Yo voy a mi apartamento—Respondió—¿Quieres bajarte?

La sorpresa fue visible en el juvenil rostro, quien negó con la cabeza lentamente y casi por instinto. Matt… < _¿Matt enserio lo quería en su departamento? >_ Se preguntó con cierta emoción, respondiéndose de igual manera con un ilusionado: < _Sí, sí lo quería. >_

—Pensé que no querías enfrentar los regaños de tus padres justo ahora, será mejor mañana quizá por la tarde, cuando estén más tranquilos—las ilusiones de Peter murieron en un instante, pero estar en el departamento de Daredevil seguía siendo un premio después de aquello. Ayudaría bastante a sus fantasías nocturnas.

—De cualquier manera, estarán locos. Pero yo estaré más tranquilo. —Dijo recargándose mejor en el asiento, respondiendo de nuevo a Ned, contándole con senda emoción hacía donde se dirigía, recibiendo entonces una serie de mensajes de ánimo bastante subidos de tono por parte de este, que hicieron que sus mejillas igual se sonrojaran.

Sabía que Matt podía percibir una gran cantidad de reacciones en el cuerpo humano, siempre se preguntaba si es que el sonrojarse era una de ellas, porque si era así… se había dejado vergüenza más veces de las que podía contar.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, contemplando casi cómo un bobo el perfil del abogado, cuya cara apuntaba hacía la ventana, que cuando el taxi se detuvo, lo tomó casi por sorpresa. Vio a Matt bajar y pagar al taxista, después su vista se posó en el edificio, quizá era infantil, pero le emocionaba mucho estar por fin a punto de entrar al departamento de este.

Había estado varias veces cerca de allí, pero nunca se había atrevido en ir y tocar, no quería sentirse cómo un acosador, aunque sabía que se comportaba cómo uno.  

De nuevo se distrajo lo suficiente para que tuviera que ser el ruido de la puerta y ya no sentir a Matt cerca, lo que lo obligara a volver a la realidad y seguir al otro dentro de la alta construcción.

Corrió lo suficiente para llegar antes que las puertas del viejo elevador se cerrarán, abriéndose en uno de los últimos pisos. Miró en silencio cómo el otro abría la puerta, a Peter le incomodaba aquello, se ponía inquieto comenzando incluso a mover las puntas de sus pies, la seriedad y el silencio no eran lo suyo.

Ingresaron al sitio que estaba completamente a obscuras, se paró en medio de la sala que era alumbrada sólo por el enorme anunció publicitario de una agencia de viajes que exponía sus promociones para visitar Japón.

El lugar era sencillo, sobrio en realidad. Era incluso más “Matt” de lo que imaginó.

—Muchas gracias por esto—Se atrevió a decir sin poder guardar silencio por más tiempo. —Sé que te lo debí decir antes, ya sabes cuando estábamos allí. —Continuaba diciendo, mientras sentía cómo el otro se acercaba a él— Tampoco fuiste muy amable al burlarte de mí así, pero lo que quiero decir es que gracias por todo, por ir a sacarme y por traerme aquí. Quizá te metas en problemas con mis padres —su mirada estaba fija en la grisácea y perdida del otro—No es tu obligación y sé que piensas que soy inmaduro, pero puedo reconocer que me cometí un error y que… —Su apresurada perorata fue cortada cuando el mayor le selló los labios en un repentino beso, uno dulce y sensual que le tomó desprevenido, igual que la mayoría de sucesos de esa noche. Los labios adultos se movieron lento sobre los suyos, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y suspirar casi soñador apenas su boca se vio libre.

—Siempre había querido hacer eso—Pronunció Matt en voz baja, levantando su mano para acariciar la tersa mejilla. —Aunque es complicado decidir.

—¿Decidir? —Preguntaba alzándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies, relamiéndose los labios. Ansiaba otro beso.

—Nunca te callas Peter y yo adoro escucharte. Pero cuando hablas así de rápido, explicando cosas que nadie te pidió, sólo puedo pensar en besarte—Le explicó, llevando su pulgar a delinear el delgado y suave labio inferior, provocando un escalofrío que pareció recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—Bésame—Pidió, obteniendo de nuevo aquella sonrisa que le ponía a temblar las rodillas.

—Es complicado saber de quién de tus dos padres viene eso de dar órdenes—Le dijo burlesco, antes de inclinarse de nueva cuenta a tomar su boca en una caricia más apasionado en esta ocasión, llevando su mano a la estrecha y juvenil cintura, con su gemela perdiéndose en los rulos castaños, su boca se vio complacida por el dulce sabor adolescente y su cuerpo se emocionó vivamente cuando el chico se prendió de su camisa blanca, haciendo lo posible por pegarse a su cuerpo.

 

—Tienes un sabor… tan dulce—Le alabó moviéndose de su boca, pasando al níveo cuello dónde aspiró su aroma justo antes que sus dientes se enterraran, provocando un gemido sollozante en él. —Hacía tanto que quería tocarte—Le confesó al oído, colando sus manos bajo la sudadera roja, estrechando la cintura.

—Y yo quería que me tocaras Matt… lo quiero… lo quiero tanto. —La cándida confesión sólo consiguió emocionar más al llamado “hombre sin miedo” quien deslizó sus dedos por el respingado trasero, pasando a los delicados muslos, levantándolo por allí para que le rodeara la cadera con esas largas y sexys piernas, llevándole a la habitación dónde la amplia cama los esperaba.

A Matt le costaría decir cuanto había ansiado eso, cuanto había esperado y cuanto se había resistido. El niño le tenía hipnotizado desde tiempo atrás, se le había metido debajo de la piel y en el corazón. Escuchar su risa, sus pláticas, percibir su aroma, escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, ver en la lluvia su perfil alegre al quitarse la máscara de Spiderman porque le gusta mojarse el cabello. Tantos pequeños detalles que le hacían darse cuenta de cómo se estaba enamorando de ese chico.

Pero era tan joven, era un niño y él lo tenía muy presente. Lo había tenido en cuenta desde el comienzo, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que él se diera cuenta de aquello antes que el mismo Peter. El enamoramiento juvenil tenía un aroma, una temperatura, vibraciones casi imposibles de no notar y que debía admitir llegaron a causar en él reacciones nada inocentes.

El beso que este le había dado por más corto… por más efímero, había acabado con su autocontrol, por eso se había mantenido alejado de este, pero ahora cuando básicamente el destino lo puso en sus manos, no iba a decirle que no.

—Lo sé, puedo sentir lo ansioso que estás—Sus manos le quitaron con suavidad la sudadera roja, seguida de la blanca y delgada camiseta, cuando lo tuvo así, llevó ambas manos del chico sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas allí.

Peter era más fuerte que él y estaba seguro que apenas sintiera que algo no iba bien, lo apartaría. Pero mientras tanto, podía disfrutar el sentirlo dócil debajo suyo.

—Tienes una piel muy suave—las puntas de sus dedos viajaron por su cuello, el centro de su pecho, el trabajado abdomen, dibujando la orilla de los pantalones de mezclilla negros, para que luego dejaran el movimiento sutil, pues las falanges acariciaron con cierta rudeza el miembro del chico aun sobre la mezclilla.

—Ah… Matt..

—Creo que estás así dese el primer beso—Pronunció Murdock, soltando por fin las manos del menor, para que así las suyas se dedicaran a dejarle desnudo, besando con lentitud y una genuina devoción cada parte de la piel que era descubierta.

Peter no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, no podía contar la cantidad de veces que se había imaginado en cama de Matt, pero aquello le tomaba ventaja por lejos a su imaginación.

Cuando la lengua de Daredevil se deslizó entre sus muslos, probando el interior de estos, su cuerpo se arqueó cómo el principiante que era, abriendo sus piernas algo más de las que Murdock se las había separado.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de cómo su ropa terminó en el suelo y ahora estaba desnudo por completo a mereced del hombre sin miedo.

—Los chicos siempre tienen mucha prisa—Matt sonrió desde abajo, llevando su mano a sostener la erección de su joven amante. —Puedo verla tan… caliente—Le dijo antes de que su boca la apresara.

Peter cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en la cama, con sólo las caderas ligeramente alzadas, y sus manos en el cabello del hombre que le estaba dando su primera felación… una tan increíblemente experta que sabía iba a terminar cómo el medianamente virgen que era.

Vio su glande succionado entre los labios, sintió la barba raspando un poco de sus muslos cuando este bajó a sus testículos. Sentía sus ojos aguarse y una sensación en el estomago que le era bastante familiar.

—Matt…Matt…—Intentó advertirle entre los pequeños gemidos, empujándole un poco de los hombros, pero sus intentos fueron nulos. El otro no se apartó y su orgasmo exploto directamente en la boca del abogado.

El chico Stark había cerrado los ojos, se cubría estos con un antebrazo, apenado ante lo que había ocurrido, su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón bombeaba contra su piel, como si quisiera salírsele.

Fue una pequeña mordida en la orilla de su cadera lo que hizo que volviera de nuevo su atención a Matt.

—Lo siento… intenté pero tú…

—Lo quería así—le interrumpió, subiendo con besos hasta su pecho dónde uno de sus pezones se vio sorprendido por una húmeda succión, sacando un quejido débil en el chico arácnido.

—¿Lo querías?

Matt suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en medio del pecho blanco, sonriendo cuando las manos del universitario se perdieron en su cabello.

—Estoy condenado Peter, perdido por completo. Y decidí que si iba a ser así, no lo haría a la mitad. No hago nada a la mitad. —Besó el cuello del muchacho quien le alzó del cabello para que volviera a besarle en la boca, en una caricia extremadamente lenta y sensual.

Cuando se separaron Spiderman se atrevió a morder el labio inferior del miembro de los “Defenders”.

—Matt, aún tienes ropa—Reclamó envolviendo en su puño la corbata roja.

—¿Quieres que me la quite?

—Dijiste que no hacías nada a medias—Contestó, sumamente interesado en verle desnudo.

Matt se hizo hacía atrás, para pararse a los pies de la cama, los ojos de Peter no perdían detalle de sus movimientos, de cómo se deshacía de la corbata, cómo abría la camiseta blanca. Lo miró sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines de manera rápida, pero cuando iba desprenderse del pantalón… se movió con rapidez, quedando arrodillado en el colchón con sus manos puestas en el cinturón del mayor.

—¿Puedo?

—No tienes que preguntar—Le aseguró Matt dándole una caricia alentadora en el cabello.

Peter abrió el cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones al suelo, que con una patada de Murdock fueron a parar junto a su ropa desperdigada por allí. La vista del pequeño superhéroe estaba clavada en el miembro que se escondía bajo el bóxer rojo, podía ver la punta sobresalir debido a lo que la erección había crecido, tentado por ella se inclinó dándole un casto beso que causó que el otro apretara su cabello.

Sentía sus dedos picar por el entusiasmo de aquella nueva experiencia, llevó sus dedos a bajar el elástico de la ropa interior exhalando caliente sobre la piel. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando tomar valor.

—No tienes que hacerlo—La voz calma de este le hizo soltar una risita nervioso y agachar la vista.

—Quiero… pero no sé si pueda hacerlo bien.

—Tranquilo sólo haz lo que piensas que te gustaría a ti.

—Bien.. he visto suficiente porno, puedo con esto—Declaró, haciendo que Matt soltara una pequeña carcajada. —Creí que sólo lo había pensado… al parecer lo dije en voz alta.

—No es divertido reír y estar excitado al mismo tiempo—Le hizo saber.

—Sí, sí… lo siento. Estoy algo… nervioso…—Admitió llevando su mano a por fin dejar libre la más que considerable erección de Murdock. —Es grande—Dijo por inercia, pero antes de que el dueño de esta pudiera responder al “halago” la traviesa boca del chiquillo empezó a chupar el glande y a repasar con su lengua el tronco. No lo hacía tímido, si no más bien con cierta decisión y ánimo.

Más que la habilidad, el que Matt pudiera percibir lo mucho que el chico estaba disfrutando tener su pene en la boca, fue lo que hizo que su lujuria se incrementara.

 Era silencioso, pero los gemidos roncos llegaban a los oídos de Peter, animando aún más sus acciones, sentía las caderas de Matt moverse despacio contra su boca, por lo que hizo lo posible por relajar su garganta y que el miembro entrara aún más… quería saber que sintió su amante al recibirle por entero en su boca.

Pero el abogado tenía otros planes, lo apartó de su entrepierna para comerle la boca con un feroz beso, mucho más intenso y menos cuidado que los anteriores, lo recostó en la cama, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo contra el del chico, sus dientes mordieron el pequeño lóbulo, para luego dejar una fuerte mordida en el cuello de este, lo que causo que las uñas del universitario se enterraran en su espalda.

 

—Matt… ¿puede… puede ser de frente? —preguntó el menor, apenas logrando sacar un poco de coherencia entre el mar de hormonas y calentura que era.

Murdock besó su hombro con devoción negando luego con la cabeza. —No va a pasar esta noche…

—Pero dijiste…—Matt subió a su boca y dejó un beso suave en ella.

—Va a pasar, no esta noche—Besó su frente—Pero eso no quiere decir, que no me muera por tenerte—Le aseguró llevando una de sus manos hasta el pequeño trasero, alzando sus caderas, causando que sus erecciones se rozaran de manera sexy, pues entre el toqueteo el miembro del chico había vuelto a tomar rigidez.

—Bésame—Le pidió esta vez Matt a su joven amante.

Peter no tardó en responder, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, besándole con una intensa pasión, teniendo que separarse para gemir por cómo su compañero empezó a mover sus caderas contra él a un ritmo constante, juntando las puntas de sus erecciones, dándole especial atención a las puntas con su pulgar.

Colaboró elevando su cintura, intentando moverse al ritmo que el otro marcaba, se aferró a la más que amplia espalda enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este, frotando en ocasiones su tersa mejilla con la de Matt, disfrutando ampliamente que la barba raspara su piel.

Sus bocas batallaron en aparatosos encuentros, sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, en cierto momento Matt giró al chico sobre él, permitiéndole tomar el control y además darse el lujo de amasar el pequeño pero perfecto trasero.

Hasta que el segundo orgasmo sorprendió al menor, el fibroso cuerpo temblando sobre el suyo fue todo lo que hombre de la ley necesito para que su propia culminación llegara.

Abrazó al chico arácnido contra su pecho, besando el cabello que se pegaba un poco a la frente y nuca por el sudor.

—Tenemos que hablar de manera más seria de esto—La voz interrumpió la armonía de las respiraciones que comenzaban a calmarse.

—¿Me pedirás ser tu novio? —preguntó Spiderman acomodándose mejor al lado del diablo de Hell’s Kitchen, quedando recostado en su hombro. —Te diré que sí—Se adelantó a la respuesta y recibió un beso chasqueante en compensación.

—Sí, quizá lo haga—Reconoció comenzando a hacer círculos imaginarios en la espalda del muchacho. —Pero por ahora lo mejor será que descanses, mañana te espera un largo día de explicaciones y regaños.

—¿Lo dices por la prisión o por las mordidas en mi cuello? Tú eres ciego Matt, mis padres no…

—Pensaremos en eso mañana, pensaré en eso mañana, si lo hago ahora, yo mismo me volveré loco.

—¿Loco de amor por mí?

—Duerme Peter—Volvió a decir cerrando el mismo los ojos.

—Estarás loco de amor por mí…—Susurró Peter cómo una promesa, bostezando y decidiendo cumplir la petición. Teniendo los más dulces de los sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado.  
> Comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
